Future Bubbletucky's Bicentennial!
'Future Bubbletucky's Bicentennial! '''is the 15th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot It the Future Bubbletucky's Bicentennial, so Mr and Mrs Kahani throws a party at the castle and everyone's invited! Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Squidling *Flatterine *Cadabrin *Bloomie *Mr Kahani *Mrs Kahani *Doomer *Shine *Rex *Avi *Avi's Mother *Frankie the Lobster *Murr the Sea Star *Sonny the Sea Sponge *Conga the Sea Snake *The Snail Triplets *The Crabby Patrol *Lobsters *Crabs *Fish Trivia *Gloobert made a reference to "Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark - The Thing" when he told the ending of The Thing story differently. *Frankie the Lobster made his second appearance in this episode. His first was A Stinky Situation!. *The Crabby Patrol referred Frankie a "criminal", since he was one in A Stinky Situation!. *Squidling said RickRoll, YouTube, and the Irish word for yes, "is ea!". At the end, he also said a bad pun! *The Snail Triplets made their second appearance in this episode. Their first was The Boy Next Door!. Story The episode begins with the boys coming into the castle. They noticed the castle has decorations hanging about. Flatterine: "Woah, dude! Look at those decorations!" Gloobert: "Everything's so fancy looking!" Mr Kahani: "Exactly, boys. Your mother and I had the castle advisers put up our nicest decorations!" Cadabrin: "But, why?" Splattery: "Don't you know what today is?" Loundrel: "It's the Future Bubbletucky's Bicentennial!" Squidling: "A bicentennial?" Loundrel: "That's right. Future Bubbletucky's 200th Anniversary." Flatterine: "I heard that Mayor Gooder arranged it here and went to a bowling game with Greedling." Mr Kahani: "Yes. So, in honor of the town's Bicentennial, I'm going to be throwing a ball! You're all invited! It's tonight." Gloobert: "Who else is coming?" Mr Kahani: "Umm...everyone!" Mrs Kahani: "Get ready, Kids! Lots to do!" Splattery: "Alright! I can't wait!" Cadabrin: "I hope Bloomie comes over for the party." (notices everyone staring at him unimpressed) "What?" (Tonight at 8 p.m...) Narrator: "Many people came to the ball...More or less." Cadabrin: "Well, this is some party, right?" Bloomie: "Yeah, I'm pretty glad I came!" Squidling: "But, why is Doomer up there in that balcony? Shouldn't he be down here with the guests?" Splattery: "Well, he just doesn't want to get in people's way. He thinks he's too big and chubby." Squidling: "That's not a nice thing to say, Splattery!" Bloomie: "Oh, well, I heard Frankie is going to be here! Where is she?" Splattery: "She's over by the buffet with Shine." We cut to Frankie the lobster at the buffet talking to Shine. Frankie: "Okay...I stole some pie, lasagna, and chicken soup. What am I forgetting?" (looks around the table) "Aha! Shrimp Cocktail!" Shine: (annoyed) "Really?" She takes a few cocktails, as Mr Kahani comes over. Mr Kahani: "Hey! What are you doing with all those shrimp cocktail?" Frankie: "OH! I'm...eating them?" Mr Kahani: "Alright then. For a second there, I thought you were stealing them. Some people are sick enough to steal from a buffet, you know?"a Stinky Situation! Frankie: "I know! People like that make me wonder what's wrong with society." Mr Kahani: "Well, then, enjoy the rest of the party." As he left the scene, Frankie takes more of the cocktail until there were none left. Shine: (disgusted) "I like mine with oil, thank you." (leaves the buffet) We cut to Loundrel and Gloobert. Gloobert: "So, all Trevor's parents could do is cry as their son is slowly rotting away, and slowly close to death. One day, when Will and his parents go to visit Trevor at the hospital, he was shocked to see his friend. He looked exactly like the thing!" Mr Kahani: "Boys, do you know where Murr is?" Loundrel: "Uh, I think he's outside." Mr Kahani: "Outside? Why would he be outside?" (goes outside the castle and finds Murr the Sea Star relaxing in a berry bush) "Murr! Why are you outside?! The party's ''inside!" Murr the Sea Star: "Well...I just came outside for...some...fresh air!" Mr Kahani: "Very well, then. Promise me to come back inside before the party's over!" He goes back inside, and Murr remains outside. We cut to Doomer on the balcony. Doomer: (to himself) "Soon...soon..." We cut to Cadabrin, Flatterine, and Rex. Rex: "Hey guys, do you know what's wrong with Doomer?" Cadabrin: "I don't know...he's just up there..." Flatterine: "He looks like he's plotting something..." Cadabrin: "Or...." Flatterine: "Or...he's not comfortable around people he doesn't know. I'll go talk to him." (heads off to the balcony) (On the balcony...) Flatterine: "Hey!" Doomer: "No." Flatterine: "Huh?" Doomer: "No!!!" Flatterine: "What?" Doomer: "Why?" Flatterine: "Huh?" Doomer: "Maybe!!" Flatterine: "What?!" Doomer: "NO!!" (Off the balcony...) Cadabrin: "Well?" Flatterine: "It didn't go too well..." Mr Kahani: "Oh, Squidling! We're out of ice. Can you go to the store and get a few more bags?" Squidling: "Yeah! I'll be back in 10 minutes!" As soon as he left, Mr Kahani goes back to the buffet, and finds that the table is empty. Mr Kahani: "Hey! What happened to the buffet table?!" Lobster #1: "Huh?" Lobster #2: "I don't know." Fish #1: "I just got here." Crab #1: "Beats me." Avi: "Don't ask us." Avi's Mother: "Maybe you should ask Frankie over there." Frankie the Lobster: (notices and realizes her mistake) "Uhh...dag nab those vandals! They broke in and ate all the food! What they couldn't eat, they stole!" Mr Kahani: "Even the tablecloth?" Frankie the Lobster: "Yes! I tried to stop them, but they were too strong!" Mr Kahani: "Well, thank you for at least trying to stop them!" (left the buffet) Frankie the Lobster: "Whew..." Python: "You know, it's a shame that guy stole everything..." Fish #1: "Yeah, I didn't even get to go to the buffet..." Cobra: "Me neither." Python: "Same here." Cooper: "I'm with you guys." Outside, Murr was parachuting down the castle when he hit the wall, and falls into the lake. He comes out, drenched and in pain. Murr the Sea Star: "Ouch! So much pain...so much pain..." Mr Kahani: (notices him from a window nearby) "Oh no, Murray!" (Later...) Mr Kahani: "So I called an clambulance and sent him to the hospital." Conga: "Wow...I hope he's okay..." Sonny: "Yeah." Suddenly, the doorbell sounded, and the Crabby Patrol walk in. Crabby Cop #1: "Alright folks, we're the Crabby Patrol. There's word that we have someone on your top 10 wanted list at this party!" Frankie the Lobster: "Oh snap!" (runs away) Crabby Cop #1: "There she is! Get him!" The other two crabs ran after Frankie, running past Shine and Rex. Rex: (confused) "What's with them?" Shine: "It's a common chase, Rex, deal with it." The two crabs finally caught her. Crabby Cop #1: "Alright folks, we've taken our criminal into custody. Thank you for cooperating." Crabby Cop #2: "Yes." Crabby Cop #3: "Thank you!" The Crabby Patrol left with Frankie in tow. Sonny the Sea Snake: "I have to admit, I kind of saw that coming." Conga the Sea Sponge: "Same here." (everyone laughed) Mr Kahani: "I'm glad she's gone. I don't like her." Mrs Kahani: "Indeed. She's the one who stole all the food from the buffet." (Squidling comes in) "Squidling! Where were you? And where's the ice?" Squidling: "Okay, I got to the store, and I was about to pay for the ice when aliens appeared! They abducted me! After we flew around in their spaceship, they used their alien technology to instantly learn my language, and teach me theirs." Mr Kahani: "You really spoke the aliens' language?" Squidling: "Is ea (Yes)! Anyway, we flew around the solar system, and I got to visit Jupiter! We were discussing my planet's culture, when I mentioned that we have the Internet. So they brought me back to the castle, and I got a laptop. I was showing them the Internet, which was a totally foreign concept to them, and I was showing them YouTube, when I accidentally found a RickRoll...the aliens told me that in their religion, they occasionally eat dessert first before their dinner. They destroyed me laptop, and dropped me back off at the store. I immediately ran back here to tell you." Mr Kahani: "......But you didn't get the ice?" Squidling: "Nope." Mr Kahani: "Oh, Squidling." Cobra: (shouting) "Oh my god, he's on the chandelier!!!" Lobster #1: "Huh?" Rex: "What the?!" Doomer: (on the chandelier) "Here's my revenge for all the crud you put me through!" (cuts the chandelier off the ceiling, and it falls to the floor, followed by a loud crash. Pieces of glass flew everywhere) Mr Kahani: "Oh man." Cut to the next day with the boys near the front door of the castle. Splattery: "Well, that was some party last night, wasn't it?" Gloobert: "Yeah, I had fun. Except for the end, where Doomer crashed the party by cutting the chandelier." Squidling: "Well, the chandelier "crashed" the party!" Audience laughter. Cadabrin: "But someone put graffiti on the front door!" They looked to see that on the door, in graffiti, read: "The cake is a lie! - nobody LOL!" Flatterine: "Wow! I wonder who it was..." Loundrel: "We may never know..." Splattery: "Yup." (leaves) "I'll get the paint." Narrator: "Ha, ha! I get it, crashed the party? Cause the chandelier crashed onto...nevermind. And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...Squidling's Ice Story?" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps